1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chip antenna and a mobile telecommunication terminal having the same, and more particularly, to a chip antenna having a plurality of conductive patterns capacitively coupled to a conductive pattern connected to a feeding part, a mobile telecommunication terminal having the chip antenna, and a printed circuit board for use in the mobile telecommunication terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a mobile telecommunication field, an antenna is a passive device whose characteristics are susceptible to ambient environment. The antenna is installed in a base station, or attached to a relay device or a wireless telecommunication device. The antenna receives an electric wave from the outside or transmits an electrical signal generated from a telecommunication device, to the outside.
A chip antenna assembled inside the mobile telecommunication terminal requires each terminal to be optimized in characteristics such as standing wave ratio (SWR) matching. A narrower bandwidth of the chip antenna necessitates a greater number of experiments for optimization. On the other hand, a broader bandwidth of the chip antenna decreases the number of experiments, thereby shortening development time.
In a conventional chip antenna, a radiation pattern is formed on a dielectric block to connect to a feeding part and a ground part, accordingly requiring an electromagnetic coupling feeding structure and a radiator to be designed for a specific frequency band. However, there have been limitations in designing the chip antenna with broadband characteristics by virtue of such a feeding structure.
In addition, the chip antenna, when assembled inside the mobile telecommunication terminal, is altered in frequency characteristics, inevitably entailing a tuning process thereof. This tuning process brings about a change in design of an antenna pattern or dielectric block, thereby degrading manufacturing efficiency.